


Day Five: Fingertips Puttin' on a Show

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: KenHina Week 2017 | Emily Y.K. [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Road Trips, Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Kenma has a sweet new license and a new old ride.  He decides to ‘kidnap’ Shouyou and go for a impromptu road trip*takes place when they are in college*





	Day Five: Fingertips Puttin' on a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Slow Hands" by Niall Horan
> 
>  
> 
> ‘Tis here. The smut ;)  
> Another short one cuz spring term just started and I spent the rest of the day hanging with my bestie♡

Shouyou can’t quite keep his mouth shut when he sees Kenma in front of his house.  What is even more surprising is the fact that he is in the driver’s seat of an ‘89 Nissan Sentra.

“Get in, Shouyou.  We only have until the Monday morning.”

“What’s the meaning of this?” he asks. “I haven’t packed yet.”

Kenma shrugs.  A few strands of his two-toned hair falls out of its ponytail as he leans over to roll down the window further.

“I brought extra clothes and your mom already okayed it.”

“Oh. Alright. Let’s go then!”

Kenma has to open the door to let Shouyou in. The younger boy presses their lips together in leisurely kiss.

“Hi,” Shouyou says with a giggle.  Kenma has been growing his hair out since he graduated high school and Shouyou loves the way it tickles his face whenever they kiss or cuddle.

“Hey,” Kenma replies.  He kisses Shouyou again before he sits upright again.

“Since when did you have a car?” Shouyou asks, as Kenma starts up the engine. (Manually, Shouyou notes.)

“Since I aced my exams and my parents were in the mood to spoil me.  Practically useless back in Tokyo but it does make this whole long distance thing easy,” Kenma replies.

They zoom out of Shouyou’s house and are on the highway in a flash.  Kenma has the new BURNOUT SYNDROME album playing and Shouyou sings along to the songs he recognises.  A few minutes into the highway, Shouyou recognises the familiar scenery enroute to Karakuwa Peninsula.

“We’re going to Karakuwa?” Shouyou confirms.

“Yup.  I didn’t want to waste too much time and gas going somewhere too far away.  Besides, you mentioned how some of your fondest childhood memories are from camping trips off the coast.”

Shouyou smiles.  It still amazes him to no end that Kenma is able to recall the littlest details of what Shouyou has told him.

“I thought you didn’t like crowded places all that much.”

Kenma takes the exit that will lead them straight to the peninsula.  As they drive past rows of houses and things, _‘Hikari Are’_ starts to play and for some reason, it pumps up Shouyou even more.

“Great song, isn’t it?” Kenma comments offhandedly.

Shouyou nods.  “I feel like I should go spike some quicks or something right now.  I can barely sit still.”

“And how is that different from any other day?” Kenma jokes.

“You’re here next to me.,” Shouyou deadpans.

Kenma steals a quick glimpse of Shouyou’s face before he turns his full attention back onto the roads.  The way he blushes makes Shouyou’s heart go aflutter for the umpteenth time.

“I still can’t believe that I was the first person to kiss you and date you and stuff,” Kenma mumbles.

“How come?”

‘Because . . .” Kenma trails off.  Shouyou realises that they are right at the beach.  Kenma rests one hand at the shoulder of Shouyou’ seat to park quite expertly.  “Because you have this sunshine-like quality to your personality.  You draw people to you and radiate warmth.  Anyone can tell you that I don’t make a habit out of chatting up strangers.  Yet you managed to do just that, Shouyou; you do something to me.  You are someone special to me.”

The sound of Shouyou’s own heartbeat thumps in his eardrums, along side of far-off waves crashing onto the shore.  The body heat inside the car seems to have amplified.  It doesn’t help that Kenma has been leaning over the glove box.  Shouyou’s eyes slip closed when Kenma’s lips close over his.

Every through flittering through Shouyou’s mind evaporates as Kenma  flicks his tongue against the seam of Shouyou’s lips.  Shouyou lets Kenma in without any resistance, melting into the warm feeling of it.  He hardly realises that Kenma has cranked the passenger seat all the way back, putting Shouyou under Kenma’s body.  When did Kenma even climb over to his seat?

“Mm . .. Kenma . . . .” Shouyou moans.  “We’re right by a public beach.”

He can feel the corner of Kenma’s lips curl up into a devious smile.  “Yes?”

“People can see us,” Shouyou points out.

“And?” Kenma draws out the word like a purr.

“We should—we should wait until we’ve got a room or something,” Shouyou stutters.

He inhales sharply when Kenma’s fingertips tiptoe around his belt, a finger dipping inside of Shouyou’s pants.

“Later, then,” Kenma says with a wink.

Shouyou gulps.  “Yeah. Later.”

  


Later is right after dinner at a ryokan, when Shouyou steps out of the bathroom.  Kenma must have been waiting by the door since Shouyou is yanked towards the bed and has his back flat on the futon.  He is attacked with kisses and love bites that he will surely see and feel in the morning.

“Kenma,” Shouyou gasps as Kenma’s hand opens up his yukata and leaves it hanging loosely.  He doubles over without being given a chance to reciprocate when Kenma sucks a huge bruise in the crease between is groin and thigh.

“I want you now, Shouyou,” Kenma whispers, voice low and husky with desire. And who is Shouyou to say no to that?

He wiggles and scoots over until he can kiss the insides of Kenma’s pale thighs.  Kenma groans, his lips wrapped around the head of Shouyou’s cock.  Shouyou grins to himself, teasing the part where the glans of Kenma’s cock meets the shaft.

“You always go straght to my weak spots,” Kenma complains, his cheeks pressed to Shouyou’s thigh and breaths ghost over Shouyou’s crotch.

“You love me nonetheless,” Shouyou points out.

Kenma chuckles.  “That is true.”

He kneels up and turns to face Shouyou.  The corners of his lips stretch out into a Cheshire cat smile as he lowers his hips and rubs his bum against Shouyou’s erection.

“Ya giant tease,” Shouyou accuse.

“You love me nonetheless.”

Shouyou giggles.  He sits up to claim Kenma’s lips.  “Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive comments and kudos make fore a happy, smut-prone writer ;3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @kenmanyan-24 ~♡


End file.
